Everything Changes, Sometimes it's For the Better
by Noel Edge
Summary: Jade doesn't think she can cope with her and Beck's breakup until she overhears Tori persuading Cat to come on a roadtrip with her to meet her favorite boy band and is intrigued. / Eventual Bade. A lot of Jade/Cat/Tori friendship.
1. He's more like me than anyone knows

Okay, so it feels like a long time since I've written fan fiction, but this came to me today and it's definitely going to be a mult-chapter. I have a lot of it planned out already. This of course is just a really short prologue, but give it a chance because I promise it will get better as I go. I'm pretty excited TBH, so yeah. Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews. It's highly appreciated.

**Disclaimer - I don't own Victorious. That privilege goes to the one and only, flawless in every way and utmost hilarious person in the word, Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p><em>Time keeps slipping away<em>

_And I'd hate to say I never tried all this time_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: "He's more like me than anyone knows…"<strong>

"Beck is…" Jade had been trying so hard to explain her ex to Tori the other day and she didn't even know why she was bothering.

Tori had come up to her at her locker wanting to make sure she was okay. Of course she wasn't okay! But it wasn't going to help to lash out at her either. If anything, that would probably make Beck even more irritated by her/at her. Besides, she knew Vega was trying to come from a genuinely friendly and caring place.

"A nice guy." Tori supplied when Jade failed to finish her sentence for a long moment.

Jade nodded.

"He is. He totally is, but he's also…" She trailed off searching for the right words. "He's bad. He can be bad. Just no one else really gets to see it. He's more like me than anyone knows, but he doesn't let it out in front of a lot of people."

Jade reached for the back of her head where it was still tender to the touch. She felt a slight thrill go through he body when she felt that it still hurt a little bit. She had gotten that particular bruise on her head from Beck slamming her against the closed door of his RV when they had been heatedly making out, about a week ago before all this fighting, and the break up. He had apologized, not meaning to hit her head, but she had told him to shut up and kissed him back even more furiously. He knew that she liked it when he handled her a little on the rough side. There were times for tenderness and times to get down, pun intended. Beck wasn't typically the dominant one in their relationship, but in the bedroom… well, that was quite another story.

Jade was smiling to herself and when she realized it, the smile slowly turned sad and then disappeared completely. That was over a week ago. Her and Beck were no longer together. And that hurt. That hurt more than words or thoughts could describe. It hurt. Ached. An ache that spread from her thoughts to every bone in her body. Every muscle until she could hardly carry the weight of her own body when she went to school and had to act like she was okay. Had to watch Beck hang out with their friends with a smile on his face like he wasn't even bothered.

Beck was never one to show his emotions until that day they broke up when she had pushed him to the brink and he had let loose and actually screamed at her repeatedly. He didn't yell much. She was usually the one screaming at him and he would listen and try to calm her down. That was their dynamic, it always had been. She was hotheaded and jealous and he was even-tempered and a general peacemaker. He liked everyone to be happy and getting along, which was admirable she had to admit, in retrospect. At the time it had always just pissed her off more.

But now she found herself thinking… Beck… her Beck… did he miss her? Was he thinking of her? Whenever she caught him laughing with Tori or smiling at something stupid Robbie had done or jamming to Andre's new song idea… was he secretly hurting too? Did he still want to be with her? Why did she have this distinct feeling that she was alone in all these feelings? She felt like she was blindfolded and spinning in a endless vortex of nothing, but blackness. She could do nothing, but wallow in it.

That conversation with Vega had been a couple of days ago and she still couldn't stop thinking about it. Jade still wasn't speaking to Beck right now, just walking past every time she saw him. She knew him well enough to know he thought she was extremely immature and childish for acting this way. He would gladly still talk to her. Because as Vega had so eloquently put it, Beck was a "nice guy." But… it wasn't in Jade's nature to forgive and forget so easily. Nope. That wasn't Jade West's personality, her way. Besides, it honestly hurt too much to look at him right now, knowing she couldn't hold his hand or kiss his lips or know without a doubt that he would pull her in against his side and kiss the side of her head and place his arm around her shoulders or waist as soon as she was in close enough proximity to him. Fuck.

This day was going to be just as bad as all the others had been so far, post break-up. But then, as Jade was putting away some of her schoolbooks in her locker, she overheard a very interesting conversation going on between little Cat Valentine and Tori Vega. Tori seemed to be begging Cat to go on a trip with her, a trip where they'd have to drive for a few hours at least. Jade knew they had long weekend ahead, perfect timing for a trip, she guessed. She shut her locker and walked over, wanting to hear more, her boots squeaking against the shiny floor of Hollywood Arts High School. Usually she had little to no interest in what Vega had to say or her plans, but she was taking Cat. What would ever possess her to do _that_?

* * *

><p><strong>So, I will continue soon. I did say I already have a lot of this planned out. A lot of drama will ensure. They'll meet different people. I've had writer's block for a long while and so this is definitely helping me. Reviews are welcome! :) Let me know what you think<strong>


	2. You're Kind of tough

**Chapter 1. "You're kind of… tough."**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Cat." Tori was begging the little redhead. "Just come with me. There's no way my parents are going to let me go alone. I need at least one friend to go with me. Please, Cat."<p>

"I don't know, Tori…" Cat's little voice sounded conflicted. "I don't think my parents are going to like us driving for six hours. And… we'll be away from home for a long time… and my mom might not be able to handle my brother alone and…"

"She'll be all right." Tori insisted, her voice rising several octaves in desperation. "Please, Cat. I really need you to do this one thing for me. We may not get another chance and you know it."

"Six hours, you say?" Jade interrupted, stepping forward, her boots looking impressibly bulky next to the other girls shoes. "Why would you need to drive for that long, Vega?"

Tori turned and then narrowed her eyes at Jade.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Tori accused, crossing her arms. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Jade smirked. "I don't care about what you say or do, Tori. I just happened to overhear is all."

"Well, you can just forget what you overheard." Tori insisted. "This is between me and Cat."

Jade turned and looked to Cat, who shrank a little under her intense gaze.

"What is she trying to get you to do?" Jade asked. Cat bit her lip nervously and played with her hair.

"I'm not trying to get her to do anything." Tori insisted. "She can say no. Jeez, I'm not you."

Jade smirked again and looked close to almost letting a laugh slip.

"You wish you were." Jade replied.

Tori just rolled her eyes and chose not to respond.

"Let's see…" Jade said slowly and lifting her eyes to the ceiling in thought. "Six hours… that will get you... where? Sacramento, I'm guessing? No… maybe that's a bit too far. San Francisco?"

Tori's eyes widened slightly, not expecting her to guess so quickly like that.

"Aha!" Jade said pointing at Tori in triumph, Tori's expression was all she needed to know she was, in fact, correct. "You want to go to San Francisco then? Why? What's there? And why do you want Cat to go with you? You couldn't pay me to take Cat in a car with me for six hours!"

Cat gave a little indignant gasp, but said nothing.

Tori eyed her for a moment then she grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her in closer to her. Jade leaned backwards and cringed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jade demanded.

"I'm going to tell you, but first you have to make a deal with me." Tori said and had lowered her voice considerably.

Jade was squinting at her in a disturbed way.

"I don't make deals with the likes of you, Vega." Jade said. "Unless I'm sure I'm going to come out on the better end of the deal." She added as an afterthought.

"I want you to come with me and Cat to San Franscisco." Tori said.

"What?" Jade demanded loudly, as if it was the craziest proposition she had ever heard in her lifetime. And it kind of was. She wrenched her arm free from Tori's grasp. "No! No way. I am not going to be stuck in a car with you and Cat for six plus hours. I would rather… I would rather… I don't even know. Paint my room yellow. Jump off a bridge. Watch a marathon of Jersey Shore."

"But Jade, you're so good at doing their accents!" Cat piped up happily, giggling her bubbly Cat giggle.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said dismissively and crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on!" Tori was now begging her instead of Cat as if she already knew Cat was going without a doubt or something. She stuck out her lip in a pout, and Jade looked away, embarrassed by her.

"Why would you even want me to go?" Jade asked. "We're not even friends."

Tori sighed and grabbed both Jade's arms and shook her until Jade pulled away angrily.

"Will you just keep your hands off me?" Jade demanded.

"You're just so demented." Tori told her. "Of course we're friends, okay? If we weren't friends we wouldn't be talking after your and Beck's break up, all right? Now just… shut up about it, okay?"

Jade looked unsettled at Tori's words and straightforward manner, but was shocked into silence for the moment.

"Now just… come with us." Tori said after a little silence.

"Yeah, Jade, come along!" Cat agreed enthusiastically. "We'll have so much fun. We'll be like the Three Musketeers! You know, one Halloween my brother dressed up as a Musketeer and he had this big, plastic sword and he was playing a little too rambunctiously with it. My mom was trying to tell him to calm down and then he accidentally hit my dad in the-"

"Cat!" Jade yelled to shut her up and she clamped her mouth shut and straightened up with a little squeak.

"Look, I don't even know why you're going up there." Jade said.

Tori leaned in closer to Jade, putting her arm around her shoulders and also around Cat's who scooted in closer and giggled softly as she completed the little huddle they were suddenly pulled into.

"So… there's this boy band, okay?" Tori began.

"Boy band?" Jade spat in disgust. "Are you kidding? Six hours for a boy band? You have reached a new low in my eyes, Vega."

"That's not all, Jade!" Cat whispered loudly, excitedly.

"Just let me finish." Tori hissed. "They're a boy band from England, okay? They're coming over here for one night, Saturday, for a popular radio show in San Francisco. They've never come over here to the US and done a whole tour… I think this may even be their first time coming to the US. There's been a rumor on their message boards online that they're going to do a secret show there. Someone leaked the details and it was deleted, but I took a screenshot on my PearBook. I still have the deets."

"Are you kidding me?" Jade demands, pulling lose from the huddle so abruptly and violently that Cat stumbled and had to catch her balance. "You don't even know if those details were genuine. It could have been someone screwing around and the board moderator got angry and removed it."

Tori shrugged.

"It could be, but I don't think so." Tori said. "Besides, even if the concert isn't real, they're still going on the radio show. We could at least find the studio and go wait outside and try to meet them there."

Jade was shaking her head in disbelief.

"So, let me get this straight," Jade began, one hand on her hip and one hand against her temple as if she was beginning to get a headache. "You want to drive six hours straight just because there might be the slightest chance you might encounter a british boy band?"

"Well…" Tori said looking a bit uneasy now. "Yeah."

"See ya." Jade said and turned to leave, but Tori's hand shot out and she grabbed the strap of Jade's over the shoulder schoolbag, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"Wait." Tori said. "I'm desperate. I'm begging you. Please come with us."

Jade had turned around to look at her once more and was now studying her as if she was didn't know what to make of her.

"Why do you want me to go with you?" Jade said. "I've never been nice to you and we barely get along as it is."

"Well… for one… it'll make my parents happier if I have two close friends with me since we'll be traveling pretty far, you know." Tori said. Jade snorted loudly when Tori described them as 'close friends'. "Look, you don't have to pay for anything. It'll all be on me. The hotel, all our food, everything."

"How do you even have money to pay for all of this anyway?" Jade asked.

"Well, I'm always saving up money." Tori said. "Whenever I babysit or… you know… we do any of those weird little jobs Sikowitz asks us to do."

Jade sighed.

"Is there any other reason you want me to go?" She asks.

"Well… you're… you're kind of… tough." Tori said awkwardly. "I mean, that'll come in handy if we run into any trouble or anything.

"So, what am I now? Your guard dog?" Jade snarled.

Tori sighed and ran her hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"No… I'm just saying you wouldn't take any… you know… stuff from anyone." Tori said.

"I never do." Jade said. Then she sighed and crossed her arms. "Look, Vega, I'll just… if you really want to go on your stupid trip to meet your stupid boy band, I'll just tell your mom I'm going with you and cat, okay? But there is no way, and let me repeat, no way I am riding in a car with you and Cat for six hours. That would be the highest form of torture for me and I would never subject myself to that, especially for such a stupid reason."

Tori looked about to argue and then her shoulders slumped. She had no other options. She couldn't force Jade to go with them.

"Fine." Tori sighed out. She raised her eyes back to Jade and suddenly noticed her whole body had stiffened and she seemed to be staring off to the side, purposely avoiding looking at something.

"Uh, gotta go." Jade said abruplty and quickly stomped off without a goodbye.

"Hey." Robbie called to them, Beck by his side. The pair stepped up next to Tori and Cat and now Tori knew why Jade had taken off so suddenly. It was because of Beck. Jade had been avoiding him, refusing to talk to him or even be in close proximity with him.

Tori stared off into the direction Jade had disappeared, feeling the corners of her mouth drooping. She couldn't help feeling really weird and sad about Beck and Jade's breakup and she wasn't even sure why exactly. She could tell everyone kind of felt that the same way though. It was weird because they all said they were so miserable when Beck and Jade were together because they would fight all the time, but now that they were apart… it was somehow worse. Their relationship had been the one constant among their group of friends and now, everything felt a little awkward because at any given time, when all of them were together, Beck or Jade seemed to be missing.

* * *

><p>So, I know this is a chapter still kind of setting things up, but I promise I'll get into better things soon. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! I love to know what you think! :)<p> 


	3. Everyone Needs someone

**Chapter 2. "Everyone Needs Someone."**

* * *

><p><em>All your friends feel like enemies<em>

_When you're broken down and empty_

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Jade drove herself, Tori and Cat to Tori's house. Her mom was already home, but her dad was still at work. The three girls put their backpacks down on the couch and moved stealthily through the house. Tori lead them across the the kitchen and Jade instantly looked in the refrigerator without asking. Tori sighed and rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Jade would be Jade.<p>

"Mom!" Tori called out loudly, her voice echoing through their house. Cat jumped and Jade swung around staring at her in agitation.

"Tori, is that you?" Her mom called from upstairs. "Did you just get home from school?"

"Yeah, it's me." Tori yelled back. "Can you bring my PearBook down from my room?"

"Where is it?" Her mom called back.

"On my bed!" Tori shouted.

During this exchange Cat and Jade exchanged looks and Jade rolled her eyes.

Tori's mom came down with Tori's laptop and then smiled when she saw them.

"Oh, hi girls." She said. "How was school?"

"Great." Cat said smiling happily and went over to sit at the kitchen table with Tori after she accepted her computer (and her glasses which her mom had kindly brought down) from her mom.

"Are you guys going to look something up for a project or something?" Tori's mom asked.

"Actually…" Tori said slowly, testing the waters. "I'm looking up hotels in San Francisco."

Her mom had began to wash a plate that was sitting in the sink which Trina had left from her breakfast that morning, but now she turned off the water and set the dish down.

"San Francisco?" She repeated. "Why?"

"Well…" Tori said smiling up at her mom sweetly from over her glasses. "Me and my two best friends here were thinking we'd take a roadtrip over the weekend. You know, since it's a four day weekend and all. We're all going to pitch in and pay for a hotel up there and go to a concert."

Her mom folded her arms and stared at her for a moment. That wasn't a good sign when her mom folded her arms and cocked her hip. That meant there was going to be some firm parenting.

"Tori, that's more than six hours away." She said. "I don't feel comfortable with just you and your friends, and girls I don't mean anything against you because I know you're good girls, but I don't feel comfortable with just the three of you going up there alone. I would worry about all of you."

Jade snorted softly because she didn't know how anyone could think of her as a good girl.

"Don't worry Mrs. Vega." Cat piped up with a huge Cat grin. "We'll be together the whole time. Nothing bad can happen when we're all safe and looking out for each other. We'll use just do what they taught us in elementary school, use the Buddy System. Oh my God, when I was little, my neighbor had a puppy named Buddy. He was so cute, but then my neighbors moved away and-"

"Cat!" Jade cut her off loudly.

Cat gulped and shut her mouth, Jade's commanding voice effectively shutting her up. Mrs. Vega looked over, surprised at Jade snapping at Cat.

"Eh hah hah." Jade forced a somewhat convincing laugh and tilted her head to the side, pasting on a huge fake grin and directing it at Tori's mom.

Tori sighed to herself, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"No, but she's right Mrs. Vega." Jade said in such a sugary sweet tone that caused Cat and Tori to turn and stare at Jade with wide eyes. "We'll be together the whole time and we all have our cell phones, and we'll call as often as you like. Or you can call us to check up on us. We'll get everything all squared tonight, like booking the hotel, packing, and everything so it won't be a hassle. We'll leave tomorrow morning and be back by late Monday afternoon at the latest."

Jade was still grinning widely at Mrs. Vega when she stopped talking and Cat and Tori kept staring at her. Oh, she was good. She said it with such finality and sweetness that there was no possible way Mrs. Vega could say no. Or at least not without it being very, very awkward. Mrs. Vega lowered her eyes and sighed, then pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers for a moment. The three girls watched her, holding their breath, even Jade.

"Well, what about your girl's parents?" Tori's mom asked.

"I called them at lunch." Little Cat informed her. "My dad said it was fine. They have their hands full with my brother right now so I don't think they really mind me going. They want me to go out and get life experiences because they're afraid I might end up scared to do things on my own."

Tori and her mom were looking at Cat with sympathetic looks, like she was just the cutest and easily empathized with thing in the world.

"When aren't your parents busy with your whackjob of a brother?" Jade commented under her breath.

Tori elbowed Jade hard and Jade glared at her and rubbed her side.

"What about you, Jade?" Her mom asked.

Jade shrugged.

"My dad is too busy worrying about his new family and my mom doesn't care what I do." Jade replied.

Tori's mom laughed awkwardly and kind of nodded her head.

"Oh, okay then." She said and cleared her throat.

Tori sighed and stood up.

"Please will you let us go, mom?" Tori said. "This would mean so much to me. The concert is for this band from the UK and they're only here for one night. You know how it feels to be a teenager and really, really want something, don't you?"

"Tori…" Her mom sighed out. "I… why didn't you tell me this before? Did you think springing it on me so suddenly would shock me into saying yes?"

Tori smiled up at her mom innocently and Mrs. Vega sighed again.

"Who's going to be driving?" Her mom asked.

"Well… me…" Tori said slowly. "I was hoping dad would let us borrow his Jeep."

Her mom's eyes widened.

"Tori, your dad still needs to be able to drive around while you're gone." Her mom said.

"Well, yeah, but you guys have your car." Tori said. "Unless you want us to take your car, but it's kind of small. The Jeep has more room, you know."

"I don't know if your dad will be into that, Tori." Her mom said and although she had pretty much already agreed, she was still looking a bit reluctant about the whole thing.

"Hello!" Suddenly Tori's dad came through the front door and they all turned in surprise. His entrance was almost like it was planned or something. Like something out of a cheesy, family/comedy show from the 1990's.

"Hey, dad!" Tori called.

"Hey, baby." He said cheerily, putting his things down by the door and going over to give her a hug. "Hey girls." He said to her friends. Then he turned and placed a kiss on Mrs. Vega's lips. "Hello, other baby." He said grinning. Mrs. Vega grinned back and Tori put her head in her hands in embarrassment as Jade and Cat laughed awkwardly under their breath.

"So, what's going on here?" Mr. Vega took in the three girls huddled around Tori's computer. "A little studying? Doesn't seem likely. It's the weekend."

"No, no." Tori said. "We're booking a hotel for San Francisco."

"Excuse me?" Tori's dad asked. "San Francisco? Who's going to San Francisco?"

"Me and my gals right here." Tori said motioning to Cat and Jade.

"Yep." Jade said through a fake smile, her teeth gritted. "We're her gals."

Tori rolled her eyes inwardly.

"Tori, that's six plus hours away." He said. "And it's going to just be the three of you? I'm not sure I'm okay with that."

"But!" Tori said quickly, desperately. "Mom already said it was okay and so did Jade and Cat's parents. Everything is set. We're just gonna book our hotel and pack our bags and we're leaving tomorrow morning."

Mr. Vega turned to stare at Mrs. Vega in disbelief.

"You told her she could go… without consulting with me?" He asked.

Mrs. Vega was leaning back against the sink counter and she shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry, honey. They wore me down. They said they'll call us as much as we want them to and they're going to stick together. I mean, they are seventeen, dear."

Mr. Vega turned back to Tori who was now grinning brightly, hopefully. Cat and Jade were smiling in the same way, Jade just forcing herself to play the part although she could think about a million other things she could be doing right now and more than half of those things involved cutting up pictures of her and Beck with her favorite pair of scissors and brooding over their relationship… or lack thereof.

"You're going to drive, Tori?" He asked.

Tori nodded. "That's the plan."

"And what car do you plan on taking?" He asked.

"Well… funny you should ask because just before you came in, I was telling mom how I was hoping you'd let us take the Jeep." Tori said.

Her dad stared at her silently for what seemed like a full minute and then burst into laughter so loud that they all jumped. They all continued to stare at him in shock throughout his laughing fit, but finally he realized they were not laughing with him and he calmed down.

"You're serious?" He said. "Tori, you and your friends can get a rental."

Tori stuck out her lip.

"But rental cars are small and the Jeep will have more room for us." She whined. Jade had the very strong impulse to punch Tori in her head at that moment and it took all she had to contain herself. She could seriously irritate her by doing the smallest things. "Plus we already have to pay for the hotel and the concert we're going to up there for. I'll be broke. I mean, I'm insured on the Jeep and you can just drive mom's car while we're gone. We'll be back on Monday. come on, dad. Please!"

"Please, Mr. Vega!" Cat and Jade echoed, giving him pleading looks.

Mr. Vega looked around at three girls and then sighed just as her mom had and shrank back against the sink, tucking in against his wife's side. Mrs. Vega smiled and put her arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She knew he was going to give in.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Yes!" The three girls cheered, Jade was somehow so caught up in the infectious glee in the room, that she actually felt excited and happy. She really was a good actress. So much so that what she currently seemed to be feeling, felt real.

"But," Mr. Vega added firmly. "Tori, you are the only one to drive the Jeep while you're gone, understand? You're insured on it and if anyone else, God forbid, had an accident while driving the Jeep and it wasn't you, our insurance would be through the roof."

"Okay, I promise!" Tori agreed excitedly and jumped up to hug both of her parents together. Her dad kissed her on the head.

"Just please, please promise to be careful, baby." Her dad said. "I'm trusting you to keep yourselves safe."

"And you need to call us everyday." Her mom added.

"I will." Tori said. "We will." She corrected a second later. "Thanks so much, guys." She squeezed her parents once more before the pair went upstairs.

"Well," Jade said in her theatrical voice that just commanded everyone's attention in any given room. "That went pretty well. I should be off."

Tori watched her as she headed for the door, Cat still stood by her side. Jade turned back when she reached for the doorhandle.

"You comin', Cat?" Jade asked, her voice still filling the room. Tori somehow wondered how she did that. When she talked, people listened, even if they didn't want to. "I can drop you at home if you want."

Cat shrank back a bit.

"Actually, I think I'll stay at Tori's for a little while if that's okay." She said timidly, her voice so tiny compared to Jade's.

"Fine, suit yourself." Jade said and began to step outside without a goodbye.

"Wait!" Tori said suddenly, leaping off the platform her kitchen was raised on and striding over to her.

Jade turned and was now standing on her doorstep looking like people do when they first arrive to someone's house.

"I really appreciate what you did for me." Tori said. "So, thanks."

Jade stared at her awkwardly and then looked at a spot behind her head because she wasn't good with emotions. She swallowed around an awkward gag in her throat because Jade didn't respond to thank you's well.

"Um, yeah, sure." Jade said. "No sweat, Vega."

Suddenly Tori stepped forward and enveloped Jade in a hug that made Cat squeak with happiness and grin behind them. Jade was giving Cat a look over Tori's shoulder like she was not enjoying it whatsoever and Cat just giggled. When Tori stepped back she could clearly see the Look of Death Jade was giving her.

"Don't ever do that again or be prepared to have both of your arms broken." Jade said smoothly.

Tori's eyebrows knitted together. "Well!" She said indignantly.

They stared at each other for another moment and Jade turned to leave again.

"Wait!" Tori said again.

Jade turned back and huffed impatiently. "Whaaat?" She whined out.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind about coming, Jade?" Tori looked extremely sympathetic and Jade wondered why. Probably about Beck. Jade didn't know why her and Beck's relationship seemed to mean so much to her friends all of a sudden when they were the ones who hated them being together and arguing all the time. Like, what had changed that made them all so forlorn about them not being together? It seemed like that's what they had wanted, them to breakup, that is, up until the moment they had actually had split up. Then it became some teenage high school age drama and everyone was depressed. "I mean, really. I really, really want you to come."

Jade crossed her arms. "And Vega, I really, really don't want to come. Thanks for the sympathy or whatever that's making you feel so charitable, but I don't want it or need it. I can entertain myself and I can take care of myself."

"It's not that, Jade." Tori said. "We're friends, okay? If we weren't friends you wouldn't have put on that act for my parents just so I could see some boy band who you've probably never even heard of. You know you did it because deep down you wanted to make me happy."

"Don't make me puke." Jade said. "Maybe I just wanted to make sure my acting skills were still in tip top shape. Not that that's ever been questionable."

Tori smiled and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Come with us, Jade." Tori said.

Jade sighed and looked up at the top of the doorframe. She pushed Tori's hand off of her impatiently and it fell to her side. Tori's soft smile didn't faultier.

Cat came bounding over now, stopping at Tori's side and looking up at Jade with a grin to match Tori's. UGH, they were so irritating!

"Yes, come on, Jade." She whined. "Come with us. Please, please, please. It won't be as fun without you. We both really want you to come. What do you have to do here at home anyway?"

Jade's mouth dropped open and her eyebrows became considerably lower in that way they did when she was going to tell someone off.

"What Cat means is, we always hang out in Hollywood and it's getting a bit boring, don't you think?" Tori tried to cover Cat's implications quickly. "We've gone to all the restaurants around here, all the underage clubs, all the parties. Let's go to San Francisco, have a good time, do things over there that we've never done. It'll be so fun. We can do whatever we want. No adults around to tell us what we can and can't do. We'll have the Jeep the whole time so we can go anywhere."

Jade sighed again, uncrossing and recrossing her arms. Tossing her head to get her hair out of her face.

"And seriously," Tori added. "Do you _really_ have anything better to do? Just sit around and be pissed off about, Beck? How is that fun, Jade? We're seventeen. We need to get out and go have fun. You're our friend. We're not just gonna leave you here. We don't want you to be alone."

"Jade West doesn't get lonely." Jade said raising her chin in what she hoped was a dignified way. Then she cringed at herself for referring to herself in the third person. She absolutely hated when people did that. "Look, I don't need anyone, okay? I'm not some weak little… ballerina."

Cat looked about to say something to that, her mouth opening on a single syllable, but Tori shooshed her quickly and she closed her mouth, looking like she had to make an effort not to say what she wanted to say.

"Everyone needs someone, Jade." Tori said. "And I don't mean, romantically. Everyone needs friends. And we're your friends. So just come. As a matter of fact, you don't have a choice. You're coming because I said so. Now get back in here and help us find and book a decent hotel on my laptop."

Both Tori and Cat reached for one of Jade's arms and dragged her back inside protesting and fighting to the kitchen. Tori kicked the front door closed behind them with her foot and smiled.

* * *

><p>Not that many people have been reviewing so IDK if there's much point to keep posting this story. There's been quite a few hits and visitors on this story's stats, but no one is telling me what they think. So depending on if you guys review this will determine whether I actually get to them leaving on their trip. Thanks to anyone who is reading and reviewing. You make my day. :)<p> 


	4. You want me to come, don't you?

**Chapter 3. "You want me to come, don't you?"**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer - I own nothing except Linear Line and well... a really badly written part of a totally made up song!<p>

* * *

><p>Tori had set her PearHome to wake her up in the morning the night before and right at six-thirty on the dot, Linear Line (the british boy band Tori and Cat loved) began to play. And tomorrow they would get to see them live.<p>

Tomorrow...

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow!

Tori's eyes popped open. She felt jittery as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat there trying to get her early morning bearings. Then suddenly she leaped into the center of the room and whooped happily and began dancing and singing along to Linear Line. She threw her hands up over her head and starting dancing in circles, watching her bed head fly around her face in her vanity mirror. 

"_Your pretty eyes, the smell of your hair_

_Girl you're made for me, all I can do is stare_

_Come to me please, I can't take it anymore_

_If only you could see all the things I have in store_

_For youuuuuuuuu!_" 

She was so into it, she didn't notice Trina had come into the room and was standing there looking very peeved off indeed.

"Tori, shut that off!" She shouted. "It's 6am and we don't have school today! I need my beauty sleep!"

Tori almost jumped out of her skin. By this time she had a hairbrush in her hand and was singing into it like a microphone. Cheeks flaming, she leaped over to her PearHome and turned it down considerably.

"Sorry, Trine." Tori said quickly. "I was just… I uh… go back to bed."

Trina's hair was disheveled and her eyes were red like she had literally stumbled over to Tori's room half asleep. She didn't question Tori any further, just slammed the door angrily and stomped back to her room.

Tori let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want Trina to know where she was going in about an hour and a half. She had already told her parents, very firmly in fact, that she was NOT taking Trina. It was just to be her and her friends. It was their trip to 'bond' was how she tried to sell it to her parents. "Besides," She had told them last night before bed. "I always take Trina with me everywhere, every time you guys ask me." And it was true.

Tori went to the bathroom to take a shower and do her makeup, bringing her ipod everywhere she went throughout the house, always listening to Linear Line. She set her packed bag at the door when she was about ready to leave. Her mother was in the kitchen and had made cinnamon rolls. Her dad was on the couch reading a newspaper. She didn't know why he insisted on still subscribing to the newspaper when he could just read all the news online, but whatever. Adults refused to move with the times.

"Tori, do you want a cinnamon roll before you leave, hon?" Her mom asked.

"Sure, thanks." Tori said bouncing over with a level of giddiness that would make Cat blush.

Tori took a pastry from her mom and opted to used just a napkin to hold it instead of putting it on a plate. She took a big bite, not even worrying about screwing up her makeup. Her mom watched her devour it quickly and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Jeez, Tor, chew." She said. "You're a bit overexcited, aren't you?"

"Only a whole lot." She said and squeezed her mom after wiping her hands and throwing away her napkin. "I have to go pick up the girls. I love you. I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay." Mrs. Vega now looked as jittery as Tori did, but for different reasons obviously. "Just promise you're going to call."

"I will." Tori smiled sweetly, patting her mom's arm reassuringly.

"And pick up when we call you." Mrs. Vega added.

"Mom, we will. I promise." Tori said.

"And don't drive fast."

"Mom, I'm not going to drive fast. We've never even been to San Francisco. This will probably we the slowest trip of our lives because we're going to have to keep navigating." Tori said laughing a little.

"Okay. But be sure to keep checking the directions so you girls don't get lost." Mrs. Vega said looking more faint by the moment.

Tori hugged her again, extra hard.

"We're going to be fine, mom." Tori said. "And tell Trina I said bye when she wakes up. I'm sure she won't rise 'til noon."

"Knowing her." Mrs. Vega sighed and released her younger daughter.

Tori went over and enveloped her dad in a hug next, leaning down over him so he had to set his newspaper aside. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Be safe, Tori." He said. "I'm counting on you to be responsible."

"Scout's honor." Tori said when she stood up.

Her father smiled.

"And come back in one piece." He added as she headed to the door.

"I promise." She said.

"I love you, Tor." He said.

Man, they were acting like she was going to be gone for years! I mean, yes, six hours was a long drive, but this must be intense for them. Tori was kind of feeling guilty for leaving, like maybe they'd get separation anxiety or something.

"I love you too. Both of you." She said, bag over her shoulder, door half opened. She was looking at the pair and smiling. "See you Monday."

And then she walked out the door, shutting it behind her. 

* * *

><p>Tori went to pick up Cat first. She pulled up outside her house, about to take her cellphone out and text her to let her know she was there until Cat came running out calling, "Toriiiiiiii!"<p>

The perky redhead opened the passenger's side door and leaped up into the Jeep. Tori didn't even know how she had made the jump when she was about five feet tall, but didn't question it.

"Hey, Cat." Tori said leaning over to hug her. "Uh, shouldn't I say hello to your parents or something?"

"No, no." She said. "My brother's refusing to take his special medication this morning so they're a bit preoccupied."

Tori gave her a sweep with her eyes and then shrugged and pulled away from the curb in front of Cat's house.

Cat pulled down the sun visor and began using the tiny mirror on the inside to apply her makeup. Her little makeup bag that was positioned on her lap was patterned with unicorns. So Cat.

"I'm so excited, I can't take it!" Tori enthused.

"I know!" Cat squeaked. "We're like adults. We're going off on our own. Can you believe it?"

"I meant for Linear Line." Tori said, her smile fading a bit.

"Oh!" Cat said and bounced in her seat and narrowly missed poking her eye with her mascara brush. "Well, I'm excited for that too! Maybe we'll get to meet them!"

Tori pulled up outside Jade's house and of course she wasn't ready. Figures. They waited outside for about five minutes and then Cat called her phone.

"What?" Tori could hear Jade's unfriendly tone from a foot away. Might as well been on speakerphone with the power that girl's voice had.

"We're here, Jade! Come out! Can you believe we're doing this? Just you, me, and Tori! Hitting the road! I-" Cat stopped abruptly and stared at her phone.

She turned and looked at Tori who was sighed and rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling, knowing perfectly well that Jade had hung up on Cat.

"Oh… maybe her phone died." Cat said and then shrugged and smiled. She locked the screen of her phone and giggled easily.

Tori could not believe how optimistic Cat was sometimes.

Jade finally appeared about ten minutes later with a bag over her shoulder and all dressed in black. Black skirt, black shirt, black leggings, black chunky boots that went all the way up to just below her knees. She swaggered her hips as she neared the Jeep, tongue flicking out over her front teeth. Tori sometimes wondered if Jade tried be intentionally sultry… or if that was just her. Jade pried open the passenger's side door and frowned at Cat.

"Back. Now." She commanded.

Cat squeaked in surprise. Tori leaned over Cat and gave Jade a look of disbelief.

"Don't order her in the back." She said. "You get in the back."

Jade laughed a humorless laugh and tossed her hair to the side.

"Yeah, that'll happen." Jade said.

"She doesn't have to move for you." Tori said.

Jade crossed her arms and tilted her head upwards slightly, smirking. Tori sighed and rolled her eyes. She was so Jade. And so stubborn.

"I'll move." Cat insisted quietly and was about to get up to hop over the center console into the back when Tori put her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Stay." Tori said. "My car, my rules."

Cat looked at Tori then back at Jade who was still smirking her Jade smirk, arms crossed, black nails shining in the morning sunlight.

"You want me to come, don't you?" Jade said. "'Cause I'm just fine staying here. I've said this before. You were the ones who dragged me into this stupid road trip or whatever the chizz this is exactly."

Tori looked about to tell Jade she could just stay in LA then. Jade could see it and it honestly didn't bother her. She really hadn't want to go with them in the first place. Cat hated this tension so she broke it quickly.

"I'll just get in the back!" She announced. "I like the back! More room! I can spread out or take a nap or play a game on my phone while laying on my stomach!"

Jade smirked triumphantly now as Cat finally climbed over the center console into the back and Jade took her place in the front, crossing one long, slender leg over the other and shutting the door.

Tori sighed and rolled her eyes. Whatever. She pulled away from the curb and headed toward the freeway.


End file.
